Amistad con una seguidora fria
by Oscaroso
Summary: Platinum es seria y reservada, que pasaría si la encontraran viendo un vídeo del dúo cómico del momento, su reputación se iría al caño. Fic participante del bonus ¿Donde esta mi pokedex ? del foro Dex Holders del Prof Oak. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es un reto para el bonus ¿Donde esta mi pokedex?, antes que nada quisiera decirles que puede que tenga Ooc, no se sorprendan si lo detectan, AU.**

* * *

**Advertencia: UA,Ooc (trate de que no apareciera pero apareció) **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece**

**Nota: Este fic participa en el bonus ¿Donde esta mi pokedex? del foro Dex Holders del Prof Oak, link del reto en mi perfil. **

* * *

Platinum es una chica muy elegante, fina y seria, todos lo sabían ¿Qué pensarían sus conocidos si la viesen buscando en youtube al famoso "dúo cómico" de la internet? Probablemente se burlarían... Probablemente le regañarían ¿Quién sabe? Pero por eso mismo, por su orgullo y reputación, no gritó ni de alegría ni de sorpresa cuando vio a sus tan adorados ídolos cruzar por la puerta de su salón de clase. Su primera reacción fue sorpresa al igual que la de los demás, que se acercaron a acusarlos pero ella permaneció ahí, inmutable, como sólo ella podía hacerlo. Dia llego al salón de su nueva clase junto con Pearl, su gran amigo y compañero de videos , los cuales últimamente se hicieron muy famosos y la gente en la calle los reconocía eso era lindo pero ahora ya no aguantaba esta situación, y si él no la soportaba imagínense Pearl, el rubio explotaba muy fácilmente y esta situación no ayudaba en nada, pero en fin se encontraban entrando a su nuevo salón cuando una horda los empezó a acosar , cosa que Pearl no tolero haciendo una pataleta que le causó un regaño de parte del profesor pero Dia se encontraba hipnotizado viendo a la única chica que no se les acercó, es más los veía con un aire de superioridad que se podría distinguir a leguas. Pearl tuvo que aguantar un sermón del director para poder volver a clase, no era como si le fascinará las clases, el solamente quería volver a donde estaba Dia, se sentía muy extraño sin su compañía, se conocían desde el jardín de niños. Y nunca se separaban, se conocían tan bien que por lo menos Pearl sabía cuando algo le ocurría a su amigo, y se lo encontró raro en el recreo con la mirada distante totalmente embobado mirando el lugar vacío donde anteriormente estaba la chica elegante.

- Tierra llamando a Dia, ¿qué miras tanto? -pregunto el rubio tratando de sonar comprensivo.

-Aaah Pearl, no me fije que habías llegado ¿cómo te fue con el director?-preguntó el chico inocente.

-No me lo recuerdes Dia digo Diamond - dijo tomándose la cabeza. La charla transcurrió normalmente pero ellos no sabían que eran escuchados por la misma persona que Dia observaba. Platinum realmente amaba los videos del dúo cómico, era una de las pocas cosas que le hacía sonreír, ya que pasaba sola en su mansión mientras sus padres investigan en diferentes partes del mundo. En uno de esos días, fue que dio con los videos de el dúo cómico, su primera reacción frente al video fue reír sin parar lo cual asusto a su mayordomo, el cual hacía mucho tiempo no oía una risa de parte de la chica encerrada en su coraza de amargura , tristeza y frialdad. La risa era lo que la distraía de sus problemas familiares, aunque esta fuera un tanto fuerte lo que hacía que se escuchara hasta bien lejos y la delatara con su dúo amado.

-Hey tu qué haces espiándonos -dijo enfadado el rubio, algo que odiaba era a las personas entrometidas y esta chica lo era en este instante. -Yo no he hecho nada, simplemente pasaba por aquí- negó Platinum. -No mientas, yo te vi - dijo fuera de sus cabales el rubio. -No me viste - insistió la chica, realmente no iba a admitir que los había oído y que se rió de los chistes que contaron.

-Pearl, no importa mejor vamos a almorzar que tengo hambre-dijo Dia interponiéndose y acabando con la discusión apelando a que Pearl lo acompañara a almorzar, realmente tenía mucha hambre.

-Vamos Dia, no vale la pena discutir por cosas sin sentido-el chico simplemente se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la cafetería del recinto educacional. La chica quedó indignada, nadie la ignora ni menos le decía que no valía la pena daba igual que fueran sus amados youtubers, ella no aguantaba las faltas de respeto pero se controló y se fue a tomar un té, ya vería cómo se vengará de ellos.

-No fuiste muy amable con esa chica, Pearl - el moreno le reclamaba con la boca llena de comida, por lo que no se podía tomar muy en serio su regaño.

-Está bien Dia digo Diamond vamos a disculparnos con aquella chica- el chico no quería disculparse pero no hacerlo lo haría quedar mal con Dia y eso es algo que Pearl no quiere.

-Lo siento -dijo Pearl siendo sincero

. -Por fin viniste, tardaste mucho- dijo ella con un tono soberbio. -Queee -dijo el rubio explotando.

-Yo vengo, te ofrezco disculpas y tu sales con esto ni siquiera un lo siento o algo por el estilo, esto es inaudito ¿quién te crees que eres? -Pearl ya no aguantaba esta situación y no iba a dejar que esta chica engreída lo menosprecian.

-En vez de espiarnos, deberías hacer vida social - Pearl dijo eso sin pensar en las consecuencias que podía traer este dicho.

-pffff - sonó la mano de la chica en la mejilla del rubio, para salir corriendo del lugar con ganas de llorar

-Ves lo que hiciste Pearl - le replicó el moreno yendo tras la chica. Dia fue tras la chica pero no la encontraba, busco, busco y busco sin encontrarla hasta que fue la hora de irse. Encontró escondida en un rincón recóndito de la escuela , allí se encontraba llorando en posición fetal, mostrándose tal como es en realidad una persona frágil y muy sensible, a la cual le afectan estas cosas ya que ella no tiene ningún amigo y todos en la escuela la respetan por su dinero pero nadie por lo que es.

-No llore señorita, Pearl dijo todo eso sin pensar el no es así en realidad es muy buen amigo y una buena persona.

-¿Buena persona? si lo fuera habría dicho eso tan feo - él no podía discutir pero lo intentaría.

- ¿Era verdad lo que él dijo?

-Y que si así fuera, nadie quiere ser mi amigo - la chica evitaba seguir derramando lágrimas pero le era casi imposible el aguantarse.

-No creo que sea cierto, puede que alguien quiera ser tu amigo y tu no lo sepas-el chico sonrió para intentar animar a la chica.

-Que sabes tu, serás un youtuber famoso y eso pero no creo que sepas nada de esta escuela solo llevas un día acá - la chica se sentía triste y confundida de que alguien fuera amable con ella, eso era algo que no se veía muy seguido.

-Le propongo algo, ¿porque no es mi amiga? – el chico le sonrió y le tendió la mano para que se parara de esa incómoda posición, la chica no pudo negarse ante la petición y la sonrisa de ese amable chico.

-Está bien, seré tu amiga pero dime: ¿qué hacen los amigos? – la chica podría ser muy estudiosa y todo pero al estar sola no tenía ni idea de lo que hacían los amigos.

-No sé por dónde empezar, señorita… - el chico hizo un ademan con la mano para que le diera su nombre.

-Señorita Platinum Berlitz – la chica le respondió lo más amigable que podía.

Después del altercado, ambos chicos conversaron hasta que se les hizo tarde, por lo cual Pearl preocupado se fue a buscar a Dia y lo encontró feliz con la persona que le propino una bofetada, la cual le dolió, ellos se veían felices pero Pearl interrumpió esa felicidad colocándose en frente.

-Diamond, ¿sabes qué hora es? , es muy tarde deberíamos estar en nuestras casas y tu aquí dándotelas de galán- Pearl estaba preocupado porque la ciudad era peligrosa de noche y faltaba poco para que oscureciera.

-Pearl, ella es mi nueva amiga la señorita, porque no hacen las paces y los tres somos amigos- la sonrisa de Dia, junto a su aire de inocencia hacía imposible negarse a sus peticiones, por lo que él y ella se contuvieron el orgullo y hicieron las paces.

-Pearl, disculpa por la cachetada, por escuchar su conversación y por ser tan fría - la señorita realmente se estaba esforzando en esto de tener amigos.

-No importa, discúlpame a mí por decir lo que dije- el chico se disculpo sinceramente, no le gusto su actitud con la señorita e intentaría cambiarla.

Y así es como se hicieron amigos este trió.

* * *

Este fic iba a ser un Oneshot, pero no quise apurarlo dejándolo así, por lo que lo voy a hacer un Twoshot o Threeshot, todo depende de mi inspiración, en el siguiente capitulo espero mostrar la parte youtuber de Pearl y Diamond ^^.

Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

**Y este capitulo es el final de esta historia que espero les guste, realmente trate de hacer lo mejor con esta tematica que me toco, ojala les guste y muchas gracias a zardx y goldhibiki 140 por sus review que me animaron a subir mas rapido este cap.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece **

**Advertencia: Ooc (trato de pelear contra el pero me gana) **

**Nota: Este fic participa en ¿Donde esta mi pokedex ? del foro Dex Holders del Prof Oak. Link en mi perfil.**

**No los aburro mas y ahora viene el capitulo. **

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde ese día en que logro tener un par de amigos y desde ese momento la vida le sonrio, tal vez no se mostraba alegre como Dia o eufórica como Pearl pero ella era feliz a su manera y con eso bastaba. Ya se encontraba en clase de matemáticas, realmente se aburría en esa clase, el profesor era joven pero no sabía explicar igualmente le iba bien en esa materia, en cambio a Dia le costaba ese ramo, a Pearl le iba regular así que no se quejaba, pero al pelinegro le costaba y cuando iba a preguntar el profesor lo confundía más de lo que estaba. Por eso Platinum se había comprometido en ayudarlo con esa y otras materias como Física, realmente los números no eran lo de Dia. Pensando se encontraba la chica cuando suena la campana del recreo , sus demás compañeros salieron como animales y solo quedaron ella y el dúo cómico , los cuales hablaban sobre el nuevo video que subirían en estos días, ellos no hablaban con nadie sobre sus videos ni siquiera con ella que era su amiga. Amiga, ya se había acostumbrado a ser considerada por ellos así, al principio era raro pero aunque no tengan en común sus personalidades se han llegado a acoplar demasiado bien, como si los tres hubieran nacido juntos pero como todo habían sus pequeños problemas como los roces de las personalidades de Pearl y Platinum pero allí estaba Dia para calmar las aguas. Volviendo al video, Platinum no escucho la fecha de grabación, y como solo quedaba una clase para irse a casa Platinum olvido el tema y se acomodo en su banco para esperar la siguiente clase.

* * *

La clase paso volando y ella se estaba alistando para ir a casa de Dia para ayudarlo a estudiar para la siguiente prueba de Matemáticas, cuando él se fue con Pearl sin esperarla, eso no le molesto porque conociendo como era Dia lo más probable era que se le haya olvidado, así que fue a la casa de Dia que quedaba en un barrio cercano al suyo y la de Pearl quedaba al frente , por lo que demoraría de diez a quince minutos llegar a esa casa, y eso fue lo que hizo, llegó, toco la puerta y nadie respondió, por lo que entro y subió buscando la habitación del chico , cuando llego se encontró con los chicos y una cámara, en ese momento se dijo que debió llamar antes.

* * *

Los chicos llegaron apurados para grabar su nuevo video que esperaban fuera furor como los otros porque ciertamente ya les estaba costando encontrar temas para hacer sus videos así como sus chistes, Dia era el encargado de encontrar un acto rápido que de risa sin decir mucho y Pearl se encargaba del dialogo , eso era lo que la gente buscaba humor sano y sin mucho sentido, cosa que escaseaba en estos tiempos, esas eran las claves del éxito de los videos y por eso era importante buscar un tema nuevo para sus videos o si no se irían por el caño del olvido y no querían eso. La cámara estaba lista para grabar y todo estaba en su lugar:

-Hola a todos yo soy Pearl y el es Dia, como todas las semanas les traemos un nuevo video que seguro los hará caer de la risa- el chico empezó entusiasta como siempre el video que tenían manzais, normalmente hacían dos manzais por video por eso su duración variaba entre los ocho y doce minutos.

- -Dia sabes cuantas atracciones hay en la ciudad?

-A ver... esta el casino, el estadio, el centro comercial, el patio de comida, la pastelería, el tenedor libre, la heladería - Pearl golpeo al chico en la cabeza.

-Deja de meter tu comida en esto - la cara de Pearl se relajo e iba a hablar cuando Dia se cayó al piso.

-Dia ¿qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?

Estoy bien - Dia se levante con una pose graciosa, estaba parado en un pie mientras el otro lo elevaba y le quedaba a la altura de la cintura, las manos las posicionaba hacia adelante y tenía unos lentes raros que Pearl no sabía de dónde diablos los saco (*), la postura y la situación eran tan graciosas que ni Pearl ni Platinum que llevaba unos minutos observando se pudieron contener la risa, grave error de Platinum ya que es la segunda vez que los espía.

-Señorita, ¿que hace aquí?- la pregunta la puso nerviosa pero no era su culpa que al pelinegro se le olvidara que estudiarían juntos.

-Dia, quedamos en estudiar hoy para la prueba de Matemáticas, ¿recuerdas?- el aludido puso cara de desconcierto hasta que lo recordó y se avergonzó.

-Disculpe señorita por haberlo olvidado déjeme ordenar y estudiamos, ya - el rubio que escuchaba atento salto ante lo que escucho.

-Dia estamos a la mitad de un video, no podemos esperar que estudies, debemos terminarlo o si no que dirán los seguidores, no quiero ni pensarlo y tú sabes que los videos no se editan. Ellos no editaban sus videos, consideraban que era muy artificial, por eso si no terminaban el video tendrían que hacerlo de nuevo y eso sería más trabajo, cosa que Pearl no quería.

-Vamos Dia, terminemos el video.

-Pearl debo estudiar le pedí a la señorita que me ayudara y si no empiezo ahora se hará tarde y no estudiare nada. - el rubio se sorprendió, Dia casi siempre hacia lo que el decía, era raro que no pensaran igual en algo.

-Terminemos el video Dia, luego tendrás tiempo para estudiar. - la chica se estaba empezando a incomodar en medio de esta discusión, así que decidió apoyar a Pearl y así solucionar el problema.

-Dia porque no terminan el video, y mañana estudiamos para mí no es problema, enserio. -el pelinegro lo pensó pero desecho la idea ya había molestado mucho a la señorita haciéndola venir para cumplir con un favor que él le pidió, no podía ser tan malagradecido y Pearl tendría que entender las razones.

-Pearl, voy a estudiar no puedo ser malagradecido con la ayuda que me ofrece la señorita el video puede esperar, recuerda que lo pausamos solo sube lo que grabamos y listo.

-Dia, no estarás hablando en serio, cierto?

-Pearl estoy hablando en serio

-Pero Dia no podemos debemos terminarlo y eso es lo que haremos - Pearl perdió la paciencia

-Pearl tú no eres mi jefe, es mas esta es mi casa y fije que voy a estudiar.

-Está bien si eso es lo que quieres bueno, me voy y me llevo la cámara.

Dicho esto el chico tomo la cámara y se fue a su casa totalmente furioso. El rubio sin revisar antes la cámara subió la grabación a youtube y la reviso pata cerciorarse que estaba todo pero la cámara nunca dejo de grabar y la discusión apareció en el video, rápidamente Pearl borro el video pero ya lo habían visto como 200 personas. Pearl no le dio importancia ya que no fue tanta gente pero los rumores en internet siempre se saben y la noticia de un quiebre en el dúo cómico se extendió muy rápido, en más o menos una hora la noticia la sabia la mayoría de la escuela, y eso no era bueno porque la popularidad de sus videos podría bajar y todo se iría por el caño.

* * *

Dia estaba un poco triste, no quería que el rubio se enojara pero ya no podía seguir aguantando que el chico se creyera su jefe y él le siguiera en todo, por lo menos ahora todo estaba claro y cuando se fuera a disculpar no hubieran malentendidos pero la noticia de un supuesto quiebre del dúo cómico lo sorprendió, ¿cómo la gente sabía de la discusión? y ¿porque decían que se separarían si solo fue una discusión? El chico estaba tan distraído que Platinum paro de estudiar y se propuso irse por hoy y volver mañana.

-Dia, creo que yo mejor me voy y te dejo pensar tranquilo.

-No se vaya señorita, prestare atención pero no se vaya.

-Realmente debo irme, tú tuviste una pelea con tu mejor amigo desde hace diez años, tienes mucho que pensar y yo me siento la responsable.

-No es su culpa señorita, eso me lo tenía guardado desde hace un tiempo, ahora solo salió – la chica se sorprendió, en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Dia no pensaba que tuviera un lado serio.

En serio me siento culpable, ustedes dos son amigos y también son mis amigos, creo que debemos ir a ver a Pearl y disculparnos, eso es lo correcto- la chica se puso seria y Dia que no la veía así hace tiempo solo atino a hacerle caso e ir junto a ella a la casa de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Golpearon la puerta y la mama de Pearl les abrió la puerta, la señora amablemente les invito a pasar, una vez que pasaron la señora les dijo que Pearl estaba raro y que si serian amables de ir a hablar con él. Ellos fueron y golpearon a su habitación pero solo les hablo:

-¿Qué quieren?

-Queremos disculparnos, por favor abre- Dia le hablo al chico y este abrió la puerta y los dejo pasar.

-En serio discúlpame por haber espiado como hacían el video, me siento mal- la chica se mostraba apenada.

-Yo también me quería disculpar, tal vez debí decirte como me sentía y no explotar de esa manera.

-Yo también debo disculparme contigo amigo, debí haber esperado que estudiases y no desesperarme por un video, al fin es solo un video y prefiero no hacer videos en vez de perder a mi mejor amigo y a mi amiga, ustedes son los mejores chicos- los tres chocaron los puños y decidieron dejar los videos, porque al final ser famoso no era tan importante como tener amigos y Platinum aprendió que la amistad es algo que no se debe cambiar por nada y fue necesario que llegaran unos ahora ex youtubers para entender lo que es la verdadera amistad y ellos tuvieron que ser amigos de una seguidora un poco fría para comprender que la amistad es mejor que un video de youtube.

* * *

**Realmente la inspiracion me abandono como para hacer un tercer capitulo, por eso solo hice dos muchas gracias a quienes lean, da lo mismo si dejan review o no, aunque si pueden hacerlo mejor.**

**Adios ^^ **


End file.
